


Fairy Hunt

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, fairy hunt, moving in a new house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam is a little child. The day his family moves to a new house, he meets the neighbor's son in the garden behind his new house.





	Fairy Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam arrived in his mother’s car. He wanted to go with his brother and his father in the big truck but they said he couldn’t because the seat belt was not enough for him and he had to sit in his own car seat. His mother played his favourite nursery rhymes and they sang all the road long, but still, Dean was lucky.

When they arrived, Sam took a look at the new house. It was bigger than their previous one, and green like his mother told him. Sam supposed he liked the new house. His father unlocked the door and they entered. It was funny because dad took mommy in his arms to make her cross the door and mommy laughed. Then she squated down their level, and said they could race to the bedrooms upstair. All of them. The first to find a room get to choose. She counted to three and they all ran. It was really funny. Dean was the fastest but he held down their father so Sam could find two rooms and they would be next to each others. Dean always had the best ideas. And now, Sam’s new bedroom had blue wallpaper and Dean was the door just next to his.

The doorbell rang and some people arrived to help Sam’s parents to bring the fournitures in. Mommy told Dean and him could help them if they wanted because with all their strength, they could lift the entire truck, for sure. But Sam prefered to go to the backyard to play instead, because he was not so sure he could lift the truck and he didn’t want his mother to know it. Dean stayed inside to tell them where to put the beds. Sam let the grown ups do and went outside.

The grass was not molded and it ran wild in the garden. There was a tree and Sam thought maybe he could climb on, all the way to the top and take a look around. He jumped but couldn’t reach the first branch. He jumped again but was not more lucky. He tried to find the way to climb up the trunk and scratched his hands. Then he heard it.

Sam turned his head and searched where that sound could have come from. At first he saw nothing but he heard it again. It was like… Sam was not sure. A giggle maybe? Which animal giggled? None to Sam’s knowledge. He walked toward the sound, in the big grass. And there he was, Sam found the source of the weird sound.

“Who are you?”  
“Shhhh. Lay down the floor or they’re going to see you.”  
“Who?”  
“Lay down, I said.”

Sam obeyed and came to sit next to a little boy with blond locks of hair, who had dust on his face.

“Why are we hiding?” Sam asked.  
“Because they are shy and we are too tall. If they see us, they will fly away in fear.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Fairies.”

Sam blinked. “They don’t exist.” He deadpanned.

“Of course they do.”  
“No, they don’t.”  
“Here!” The little boy said as he jumped on something. Then he got up and danced all excited. “I got one, I got one!”  
“No way!” Sam’s eyes opened wide, not believing he just saw someone catch a real fairy in his new backyard.

The other boy came to Sam, showing his two hands in front of him, between his fingers, Sam could see wings. It was true.

“Careful, don’t hurt her.”  
“Don’t worry.” Then, the little boy spoke to his hands. “Don’t be afraid, we won’t hurt you. I’m gonna open my hands, alright? Don’t fly away, please.”

He looked back to Sam and giggled again. He told him, the fairy was tinkling his hands. He asked if Sam was ready and opened his hands delicately.

Colorful wings flapped three times and flew away. They looked at it disappear in the blue sky.

“Again a butterfly. I was sure it was a fairy this time. My big brother told me there were some living here. He told me he saw one.” The little boy whined. He was visibly disappointed.  
“So it’s true! I thought they weren’t real. I thought they were only in fairy tales. But big brothers never lie.”

The little boy smiled widely to that and Sam was so happy they had moved because now he lived next to fairies.

“What’s your name?”  
“I’m Sam, and you?”  
“Lucifer.”  
Sam gasped. “Like the Devil?”  
“No, like the angel.” The little boy said proudly.

Woh, this was the best house ever. First fairies and now angels.

Sam’s mother called for them. Next to her was a beautiful woman with a little green hat on her dark hair. Lucifer ran to her as she apologized for her son, because Lucifer had sneaked up on their backyard. Sam’s mother said he was welcomed anytime to play with Sam.

In the house, the grown ups had already brought a lot of furnitures but Sam’s toys were not here already, so Lucifer invited him to come over to his house. He said he had a proof fairies were real, some fairy dust his brother found and put in a glass tube. Sam couldn’t miss an opportunity to take a look at that.


End file.
